


A Very Texas Valentine

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP porn set in the Texas verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Texas Valentine

The Puppy woke up slowly, stretching his long lean body from his toes through his neck. He looked at the calendar to double check. It was Valentine’s Day.

 

Knowing his master, his brother was going to have a wonderful romantic day. With flowers and wine and candy and the list went on and on. The Puppy did not begrudge his beautiful brother. Kyle belonged to their master, heart and soul.

 

He started at the hand in his hair. Looking up, Texas was watching him intently.

 

“You were lost in your own world, Puppy.” The Puppy moaned quietly and nuzzled into the soft touch. He liked it when his master pet him. Hands that could hurt so badly also felt so damn good.

 

The Puppy sucked in a breath when Texas ran his hands over his chest and tweaked his nipples. Would his truly want him on this day of all days? He took in the fact that his master wore a robe that had parted, revealing soft downy hair, defined muscle, and warm skin.

 

Texas saw deep brown eyes mixed with confusion and lust. He took his Puppy’s hand and used it to push one shoulder down and away. He encouraged the boy to touch him.

 

The man pushed the Puppy back and felt satisfaction when the slender legs opened wide. The Puppy was his. He took his time and had the Puppy writhing and whining. He enjoyed the deep groan as he opened the boy slowly. The Puppy and Kitten were so much a like in their responses, one loud and one quiet.

 

“Please.” The whisper was full of need.

 

“What, Puppy? What do you want?” Texas cupped the back of his neck and squeezed.

 

“Master, please, you.” The Puppy’s eyes closed and his lips parted.

 

Texas did not smile but he slid deep into his boy. He claimed the boy’s mouth and thrust slowly.

 

“Good boy, good Puppy,” Texas whispered and licked his boy’s ear and nibbled the sensitive lobe.

 

The Puppy was in ecstasy. His master rode him hard and deep. He had to pull out every trick he knew to keep from cumming without his master’s permission. He felt Texas’ hips begin to jerk. The man came with a quiet groan. He pulled out of the gently and kissed the trembling stomach.

 

The Puppy levered up on his elbows and watched as his master swallowed him whole. He cried out and came helplessly. He was sated and terrified.

 

Texas brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead and kissed it gently. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Puppy.”

 

Blissed out brown eyes closed and the boy’s lips curved into a smile.

 

*~*

 

“I have something for you, Pup.” Jug stated. The boy had a dopey grin on his face.

 

“Yeah, Jug?”

 

It was a simple chocolate heart. Paul was stunned. He looked up into amused green eyes. 

 

“Eat it, Pup. Happy Valentine’s, you deserve it.”

 

Paul broke a small piece of the treat and slipped it into his mouth. He moaned at the silky texture. He had chocolate on his tongue and the feel of his master in his ass. This was heaven.

 

The boy wrapped the treat to savor it later. He gave Jug a wicked smile and knelt between the man’s thighs.

 

“You don’t have to, Pup.” Jug said through gritted teeth as the boy nuzzled into his groin. He bucked forward at the warm breath ghosting through his pants.

 

Paul looked up at him, brown eyes warm. “Happy Valentine’s, Jug.” He eased the man’s cock from the confines of his pants.

 

The man filled his hands with the boy’s silky hair as the talented mouth went to work on his cock. The boy swirled his tongue around the head and lapped up and down his length. He had seen the boy deep throat many times, but the feeling of his cock being surround in hot wet heat had Jug’s eyes rolling back in his head. Then the boy hummed.

 

Jug hissed and came into the waiting mouth.

 

He lifted the boy from his knees by the armpits. He got nose to nose with boy. The kid had the nerve to give him a shit eating grin. “You didn’t have to do that, Pup.”

 

Paul wrapped his arms around the giant’s neck and rocked back and forth. “But I did, Jug. You deserved it.” The boy mimicked the earlier words.

 

“Brat! If Texas wouldn’t have my hide, I would turn you over my lap right now.”

 

Paul licked the shell of Jug’s ear and enjoyed the shuddered that wracked the massive body. “Promises, promises,” He whispered, tauntingly.

 

*~*

 

Texas had given him orders to wear a simple strip of black silk around his waist with his collar and cuffs. Paul was confused. His master stood before him in an understated dark suit, his leash dangling from his hand. The man snapped his fingers and Paul fell into a trot in his master’s wake.

 

The first thing he noticed was that Kyle was dressed similarly. His silk was a deep purple and his collar and cuffs were gold. Then he heard the voice.

 

“Hello, beautiful.” 

 

Paul turned and took in the sight of the fallen angel. Alonzo was dressed in a gray suit with a red tie. The boy watched as Texas handed the man his leash. He was overcome with hope and fear.

 

Alonzo clipped the leash and kissed Paul deeply. “Easy, beautiful,” the man whispered against his ear. “It’s just for tonight.”

 

They went out to dinner. Alonzo and Texas talked business but that was over Paul’s head. He watched his brother. Kyle loved Texas; it was bright in his deep purple eyes.

 

A hand at his nape had him looking up. Alonzo smiled at him, understanding and lust radiated from him. He offered the boy bread. Paul lapped at the man’s fingers, begging for forgiveness. He did not want the wrath of his master. It had been such a good day.

 

He could not ignore the quiet rumble of his master’s laugh. He looked over and saw that the man’s hand was between Kyle’s legs and Kyle had his head dipped back, exposing his beautiful throat.

 

“I hate to cut this short, old friend, but I have a boy that I want to fuck.” Alonzo said easily, watching Paul.

 

“Go ahead. Just bring him back tomorrow when you are through with him. He has no clients scheduled.” Texas was distracted with the hot flesh in his hand.

 

Paul felt the tug on his collar and followed the man on his knees, thankful that the restaurant had thick, padded carpeting. Alonzo lead him to the elevator and waited until the doors closed before speaking.

 

“I can’t figure you out, beautiful.” The man said quietly.

 

Paul buried his head against the man’s thigh. He did not want to displease this man. He wanted to be called a good boy.

 

“I can’t tell if your affection for Texas is because of your brother or if you truly have feelings for the bastard.”

 

Paul trembled as the elevator doors slid open noiselessly. Instead of making him crawl, the man lifted the boy to his feet. Paul followed, with his head bowed. He felt like he had made a serious error.

 

Alonzo released his leash and slipped the fabric from his hips. The man watched him from cool blue eyes as he unfastened his master’s collar.

 

“I don’t want his mark on you tonight.” Alonzo clarified and brushed a gentle kiss across the boy’s lips. “I don’t want you to think of him. This is for you, beautiful.”

 

Paul bit his lip to keep from crying out as the man manipulated his body. Only Alonzo touched him this way. The man made it about him and his pleasure. Paul could lay back and enjoy. He did not have to worry about his performance or being reported to his master. In a strange way, he felt loved.

 

Alonzo took his body in a slow easy glide. Paul felt tears well in his eye as he heard the whispered, “Good boy, such a good beautiful boy.”

 

Alonzo kept his thrusts slow and easy as he suckled the boy’s pert nipples. He had the boy wrap his slender legs about his waist and sat up on his knees. Paul gasped as gravity aided in bringing the man deeper into his body.

 

“That’s right, beautiful. Let me watch you cum.” Alonzo smiled and gripped the boy’s hips to steady him.

 

Paul rode the man and gave into the pleasure in his body. His back arched into a perfect bow as he came and came hard. He blacked out under the intense pleasure.

 

Alonzo kissed the boy’s pliant lips and watched as the brown orbs fluttered open. “Happy Valentine’s, beautiful,” He was wrong.  This was heaven. And then Paul was kissed again and again.

 

*~*

 

“Are you happy now?” Texas growled as he plunged into his Kitten’s ass.

 

The boy kissed his master with what could only be described as an evil grin. He pushed his master onto his back and rode the cock deep within his body.

 

Texas watched with bated breath, digging his fingers into the boy’s hips. His Kitten slowly jacked his cock as he fucked his master. He held the man in the palm of his small hand.

 

The man couldn’t wait any longer. He flipped the boy onto his back and fucked him hard. He came with a primal howl. He felt the boy’s seed spray onto his skin.

 

He cuddled the boy close and smiled for the first time. His Kitten returned the smile and rubbed noses with him.

 

“Happy Valentine’s, Kitten.” Texas carded the long, sweaty locks and enjoyed the rumbling purr.

  



End file.
